Off to the Future!
by Maya Beebop
Summary: When Naraku escapes to Kagome's time, the group must go through the Well to head him off before he can destroy Inuyasha's...reincarnation!
1. Naraku's Escape

Inuyasha sniffed the air as the group lay around the fire in the woods.

"I don't like how the wind's blowing tonight…" he commented darkly.

Miroku looked around. "I agree. It's very foreboding. We should be on our guard this evening."

Kagome sighed. "It's not like we're ever really _safe_ around here. Everywhere we turn, there's another demon or monster waiting to attack us. I'm surprised we ever get a chance to rest in-between fights!"

Sango gave Kagome a surprised expression. "Kagome, are you worried?"

"Not really. I expect we'll run into something sooner or later, but I would like to get a decent amount of rest for once!"

Sango nodded. "I understand. I'm sure the rest of us do, too. But as I stated before we settled down, you might recall, I have to go back to my village for my monthly mourning. I shall see you all one week from tonight."

Kagome nodded. "But, if there's no priest or anyone else there, how can you perform your ritual?"

"It's done by oneself. It's three days of fasting and meditation, one of praying, and one of hunting. I'll be travelling one day in each direction. One week." Sango proclaimed each day's actions with an air of apprehension.

Kagome and Shippou nodded. "Well then, have a safe journey!" the young fox child wished.

Inuyasha sat, staring upwards.

"Something the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"A demon…I can smell it. It's strong, and headed this way." He stood, readying himself.

Miroku joined him, and Sango lifted her boomerang bone.

Kagome sighed and stood. The trees began to whip around them.

"Naraku…!" Inuyasha called the horror's name to the wind as the aforesaid demon appeared over the line of trees.

"Inuyasha, how pleasant to see you here. I had hoped you'd have the entire group with you, and amazement of amazements, my luck holds true!" Naraku spoke evilly to the grimacing companions below.

"What do you want this time, Naraku?!" Miroku demanded above the roar of the wind.

"What I always want, monk. The Shikon Jewel and the Tetsusaiga. Prepare to face Death!" With that, he dove.

Slashing at Inuyasha and Miroku, Naraku did not appear to notice as Sango ran behind him. She slammed her giant boomerang into his back and Naraku let out a cry of pain.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried. "Use the Wind Tunnel! His insects aren't anywhere near here! I can feel it!"

Miroku nodded and unwrapped his right hand. The powerful wind took hold and started dragging Naraku within. A flailing tentacle of wooden roots lashed out from the frightened demon and attached itself to the Tetsusaiga, which Inuyasha wielded. 

Miroku steadied himself for the final intake, and Naraku spoke out, already halfway consumed into the void.

"Hear me, foolish weaklings! Beyond this world I see the future! Through this hand, I shall be flung forth over five centuries and, although I shall arrive weak, unlike so many others who have never survived this tunnel, I shall arrive!

"Therein lies your doom, Inuyasha! The reincarnation of my greatest foe lies in wait, and I shall take hold of her and use her to your destruction!"


	2. Inuyasha Will Die!

As his words echoed out into infinity and sunk into horrified ears, Inuyasha fought against Naraku's pull as the evil demon used the Tetsusaiga as an anchor.

Kagome ran forward, only to discover the Shikon fragment had unclipped from her neck and was travelling toward the chasm in Miroku's hand!

"Miroku!" she tried to yell. He couldn't hear her over the roar.

Just as the jewel was about to fall into the abyss, Naraku noticed it and drew the Tetsusaiga aside, blocking it. The gem hit the steel, and shattered!

Four shimmering pieces fell to the dirt, and Naraku, with a final malicious grin, let go of the Tetsusaiga, He disappeared into Miroku's hand, who sealed it instantly and fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"The jewel…" Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga and walked over. The gem had been split! Even after it had fused together in the body of that spider-beast so long ago, the power of the full-fledged Tetsusaiga had shattered it to pieces once again.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and bent down. She picked up all of them and pieced the gem back together. Satisfied that no small piece had been lost, she let them crumple into her hand.

Sango came over. "What did he mean by the 'reincarnation of his greatest foe'?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. We'll have to ask Kaede."

Sango bent her head as well. "I'm sorry that I cannot stay, but the sun has risen, and I was due to travel at dawn. Kirara!"

The cat transformed and Sango hopped on. "I wish you everlasting luck, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou! May you discover what Naraku meant and defeat him before too much trouble arises from it!"

Sango waved to them as she and Kirara rose into the yellow sun.

Inuyasha waited a few moments until they were out of sight.

"Well, _they're_ certainly being very helpful right now…"

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, I'm afraid it isn't going to be easy anymore. Now at least, we know where the wind tunnel leads to, and who has survived it: no one, except Naraku. For all we know, he could have already arrived. He could also still be travelling. We simply can't know until we speak to Kaede."

Kagome nodded. "Follow me. The village isn't too far from here."

***

"The 'reincarnation of his greatest foe'?" the old woman asked as she poured tea.

"Yes. That's what he said waited at the end of the wind tunnel. Who could it be?" Kagome asked.

They were seated in Kaede's hut after retelling the story. Miroku sat nearby, next to Shippou, who munched on a rice cake. Inuyasha also sat nearby, arms folded.

"Well, think… Who is Naraku's greatest enemy? Whom does he loathe with every cell in his filthy body? Who is he always attempting to kill?" Kaede asked, knowingly.

The response was quick, but silent. Every person except the half-demon turned to look at him.

Inuyasha looked completely bowled over. "_Me?!_ Do you mean to say that he's going to try to use _my_ reincarnation against me?!"

Kaede looked down. "It appears so. Miroku, let me see your hand." 

The monk placed his hand in the old woman's.

"Ah, yes. Miroku, how long does it take for your hand to stop aching altogether after sucking any amount of demons into it?"

Miroku looked genuinely surprised. "Uh…about three days."

The old priestess nodded. 'Then you have about three days to find a way into the future to stop him from reaching Inuyasha's reincarnation."

Shippou was the first to speak after this.

"But…if Naraku's going to find Inuyasha's _reincarnation_, wouldn't that mean…" Shippou thought hard as the harsh truth fell upon the group for the first time.

"Then it's so," Kaede spoke gravely. "Inuyasha _will die_ within the next five hundred years."


	3. The Plan

Kagome sat outside under the stars that night. It was…so _cruel_. Knowing that you were going to die so soon.

"Of course, when you look at it from a human's perspective, it's a pretty long time!" she said out loud. "But…I guess…the way Inuyasha reacted…five hundred years is…like a _childhood_."

Inuyasha's face had frozen after Kaede spoke. He didn't say a thing. He just stood up and walked out. He then had leaped onto the roof and sat, completely zoned out. He was still sitting there, even after three hours.

Kagome sighed. "It must've been terrible…when Kaede said it. I don't know what _I_ would have done."

"I probably wouldn't have taken so lightly."

The voice behind her startled Kagome. Miroku stood above her, a bit away, staring at the twinkling stars. 

"Miroku? How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Quite awhile. I heard you talking just now about how Inuyasha must be feeling, and I must say, I agree."

"You do?"

"Yes. Inuyasha has always been so sure of himself, so sure that's he'd survive through anything. And fifty years…fifty years was a catnap to him when he was pinned to the tree. But five hundred years must be equivalent to twenty in a human lifespan. And don't forget, he can die anywhere in between now and then."

Kagome nodded. "Poor Inuyasha. He'll really be living each day like it's his last…I know I would."

Miroku looked up gravely. "Let's pray he _doesn't_. If he does some terribly foolish things from here on out, not only will we never defeat Naraku, but he'll never be laid to rest about Kikyo and you. His brother also poses some unfinished business as well. We wouldn't want Inuyasha coming back as a ghost, would we? We'd want him to have a safe journey to the otherworld."

Kagome glared. "You talk about him as if he's already dead! We need to find a way to stop Naraku, and quickly. Otherwise, Inuyasha will just die _sooner_!"

Miroku nodded, the a thought struck him. "Kagome, how do you get through the well?"

She looked at him funny. "I guess it's the jewel shards that let me pass through. Inuyasha did it a few times, too, because he was called by me, and I had them."

Miroku's face lit up. "I think I know how we can all get to your time, Kagome! Do you still have the shards?"

She pulled the four out, her face also brightening.

Miroku grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, declaring the near future with a happy heart. "On the morrow, Kagome, we will all be seeing your time!"


	4. Into The Well

The morning dawned, bright and beautiful. The four fighters gathered around the dry well, accompanied by Kaede.

"Now, does each of you have your shard?" the old woman asked.

"Yes!" chorused the group.

"Good then. I wish you safe journey and a quick and victorious battle."

Kagome stopped the for a moment. "I think Shippou should go first, since he's the smallest. When you get to the other side, Shippou, wait just outside the well. Don't go anywhere without me, understand? That goes for the rest of you, too!" She eyed Miroku and Inuyasha reprovingly, who seemed to be suddenly whistling, innocently.

Shippou nodded gleefully and hopped in.

There was a thump at the bottom and a muffled "ouch!"

Kagome and the others looked in. Shippou sat, hurt on his bottom and crying.

"Shippou? What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno! I can't get through!" he called up sadly.

"Perhaps it is because of his lack of age or power that he cannot penetrate the barrier," Kaede offered. She held the wounded fox-demon as Kagome prepared to jump in.

"See you guys there! I'm going first to make sure you two don't get into trouble." She leaped over the side, but no thump was heard. A shining light glared out of the well, and she was gone.

"Here we go!" Inuyasha yelled after her. He too disappeared.

"We'll see you in a few day's time, Kaede!" Miroku called, jumping in. Kaede looked over the edge, but there was nothing at the bottom of the well save for a few half-buried bones and a dirt floor.


	5. Kagome's Time

Kagome pulled herself out of the well just as Inuyasha appeared, rising from the ground. He called up to Kagome, who waved and laughed as Miroku came forth below Inuyasha, who was thrown to his feet. The two were hopelessly entangled below.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha finally removed himself from the well and stood beside her. Miroku was a bit shaken, but had come through alright.

"That was…an _interesting_ journey…" he said spacily. 

Kagome gestured and she opened the sliding doors cautiously. She wouldn't know _how_ to explain the strange-eared boy and monk to any passer-by who noticed and didn't even want to _think_ about how she was going to talk to her family about it.

"Quick, follow me into the temple!" she whispered. The men followed behind her as she ran to the door and shoved them inside. Luckily, the house was empty.

"You both can stay in the guest room," she explained as she led them there and opened the door. "It's got two beds, and I'll break the news to my mom and grandpa some way or another. Sota will be happy, though. He hasn't shut up about you since you last came, Inuyasha."

She left them in the room, staring at four walls, two beds, a dresser, a nightstand, table, and each other.

"You've…met her family?" Miroku finally broke the silence.

"Once or twice," was the reply.


End file.
